tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob In The USA
SpongeBob In the USA '''is an American animated television series created by animator David Babe for Lizard Channel. The series chronicles the adventures and endeavors of the title character and his various friends in the fictional Delaware city of Patriot Isle on the seaside. The series' popularity has made it a media franchise, as well as the highest rated series to ever air on Lizard Channel, and the most distributed property of Lizard Inc. Media. The media franchise has generated $8 billion in merchandising revenue for Nickelodeon. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants' (voiced by Tom Kenny) is the series' title character and protagonist. He is a yellow anthropomorphic sea sponge who physically resembles an artificial, rectangular, kitchen-type cleaning sponge clad in brown short-pants, a white shirt and a red tie. SpongeBob's hobbies include practicing karate with Sandy, as well as going to PatriK's Bar, working at the Patriot Isle Life Reserve as a secretary, playing games with his best friend, a starfish named Patrick Star, and unintentionally irritating his other neighbor, Squidward J. Tentacles. He attends Mr. Jacob's I.Q. School but has never passed; his lack of a I.Q. of 100 is a running gag throughout the series. He is so obese that he's 35 and his life expectancy is only 37. Green and purple were early color choices for the character before yellow was chosen. He is usually seen as weak and fragile, and his first appearance was in "Pilot In The U.S.A.". *'Patrick Star' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) is a starfish who lives in a condo, and whose most prominent character trait is his anger. He is best friends with SpongeBob and often encourages activities that get the two into trouble, especially when Squidward Tentacles is involved. He owns PatriK's Bar, SpongeBob's bar of choice, throughout the course of the series. Patrick holds various short-term jobs as the storyline of each episode requires. He is good-natured, often hoodwinked, and is "the tough one" of the two who is often called to fight SpongeBob's battles for him (although he usually gets distracted). Patrick is shown to have a mean temper in certain episodes. His first appearance was in "Pilot in the U.S.A.". *'Sandy Cheeks' (voiced by Carolyn Lawrence) is a squirrel from Texas. She is SpongeBob's wife. She has a number of athletic interests, such as "sand-boarding" and karate, and is a rodeo champion. She also works as a scientist, explorer, and inventor. Being from the surface, she lives in a tree which is inside a glass dome so she can breathe. To survive underwater, she wears a diving suit and helmet to travel outside of her tree-dome. Whenever any aquatic creatures enter her air-filled dome, they must wear helmets filled with water to breathe. Her first appearance was in "Marriage in the U.S.A."(S1E2). *'Squidward Tentacles' (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) is a octopus with a large nose. He is SpongeBob and Patrick's smart-tempered neighbor with a snobby attitude and a sarcastic sense of humor. He has no talent, although he believes he is extremely talented. He plays the clarinet and loves to paint self-portraits in different artistic styles, which he hangs up around the walls of his house/boat. He dislikes SpongeBob and his friends as well as his current occupation at the Patriot Isle Life Reserve. He regularly acts condescendingly toward the customers. *'Mr. Krabs' (voiced by Clancy Brown), is a red crab who owns and operates the Krusty Krab restaurant where SpongeBob works.[5] He is self-content, intelligent, and obsessed with the value and essence of money. He lives in an anchor with his daughter Pearl, who is a whale. The reserve was originally a retirement home called "The Patriot Isle Retirement Resort" which he bought after returning from fighting in the war; when it went bankrupt, he turned it into a restaurant and renamed it "The Patriot Isle Life Reserve." He takes pride in money, his invention of the Fishy Food, and his superiority over his rival Plankton's life center, Reservia Planktonia. *'Gary' (voiced by Tom Kenny) is SpongeBob's pet cat. Despite this, other characters can understand and communicate with him. Depicted as a level-headed character, Gary sometimes serves as a voice of reason for SpongeBob, and solves problems that his owner cannot. *'Plankton''' (voiced by Mr. Lawrence) is a copepod who owns Reservia Planktonia, the rival life reserve to the The Patriot Isle Life Reserve. As the villain self-proclaimed archenemy to Mr. Krabs, he constantly tries to steal Krabs' secret recipe for Fishy Food, but is always unsuccessful (except, temporarily, in SpongeBob In The USA: The Movie). Sometimes, not only does he wish to run Mr. Krabs out of business, but he also wishes to rule the world. His wife is Karen, a computer of his creation. Though he is considered the main antagonist of the series, he has been portrayed as a protagonist or antihero on several occasions. List of Episodes Season 1 #"Pilot In The USA": Sandy gets in a dry cleaner dillema; SpongeBob helps Patrick get a new girlfriend after his past date died from heart failure. Jan. 31, 1999 #"Marriage in The USA": Sandy and SpongeBob go on a night out. Apr. 11, 1999 #"Plankton in the USA": Plankton reveals his all new plot to steal the Fishy Food Secret Formula by befriending SpongeBob. Apr. 18, 1999 #"Fired in the USA": SpongeBob gets fired, so he works at Plankton's life reserve. Apr. 25, 1999 #"Robbed in the USA": Squidward gets robbed, so he sets up a community watch. May 2, 1999 #"TV in the USA": Plankton burns off a late night show starring him, and gives him fame. May 9, 1999 #"Rivals in the USA": Plankton opens a bar to steal both Patrick and Mr. Krab's popularity. May 16, 1999 Season Two #"Gold in the USA": Plankton attempts to rob Mr. Krab's Life Reserve through his house. Sept. 23, 1999 #"BLANK in the USA": SpongeBob procrastinates to get his homework not done, but Gary disagrees. Sept. 30, 1999 #"Lobster in the USA": Larry the lobster comes to town, and SpongeBob feels like his relationship with Sandy is breaking apart. Dec. 26, 1999 #"Flames in the USA": Patrick sells SpongeBob's invention, the "Flaming Sponge", but refuses to give him credit. Mar. 7, 2000 Category:TV Shows Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoon Shows